Problemas de ira y un Sensual Peli Rosa
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: Porque no todas las chicas conocían a –su posible marido- un chico buenísimo en una clase de box en el gimnasio y claro, casi romperle la nariz con el saco de arena...Por eso y mucho más ella era especial/ Advertencia: Una que otra palabrota y una Levy-chan muy loca...¡Feliz Cumpleaños Aiko-chan!


Un….Dos….Un….Dos….A pesar que ya le dolían los puños (Estaba segura de que se había hecho unas heridas) seguía golpeando el saco de arena con odio, pero bueno era la manera menos violenta que tenia de desahogarse ¿Qué esperaban de una chica que tiene problemas de ira?

_-No puedo creer que digas eso de Karen, Lucy, entiendo que estés celosa pero ¿Tan bajo has caído?- Dijo el peli naranjo mientras se acercaba a la rubia, la cual estaba pensando seriamente en cerrarle la boca de un golpe_

_-Mira Loke, me pregunto ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?- Dijo tranquilamente Lucy mientras se alejaba de Loke- Primero: Yo-No-Estoy-Celosa ¿Entendido?, Segundo: Karen vive frente a mi edificio ¿De verdad crees que no escucho el RUIDO que hace?- _

_-Eres una perra arrogante, Lu. Siempre quisiste lograr lo que quieres, pero ahora no puedes- Dijo Loke estaba tan ocupado diciendo los contra de la rubia, que no vio el puño que se iba dirigido a su rostro_

_-Te falto decir que tengo problemas de ira, Celeste- Gruño la rubia mientras se largaba del lugar con un enojo apenas controlado_

-¡Maldito Peli Naranjo!- Golpeo con más enojo el saco de boxeo- ¿yo soy la arrogante? ¡Solo le advertí de lo que de verdad era esa perra!- Con cada palabra escupida con odio, más fuerte golpeaba el saco, el cual, se iba a romper en cualquier momento

Estaba tan ocupada pensando distintas y dolorosas formas de tortura terminadas en una muerte horrible que no se dio cuenta que había un guapo chico de cabello rosado (Salmón según él) pasaba detrás del saco, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la nariz

-¡Mierda!- Grito el chico bronceado al caer el suelo con la mano en la nariz, el sangrado no fue producido precisamente por la sensualidad de la chica- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- Grito al levantarse y encarar al idiota que lo había golpeado al suelo, sin embargo quedo congelado al ver una rubia de ojos cafés que lo miraba fríamente

-¿Qué clase de suicida se gana detrás del saco de boxeo?- Se preguntó Lucy mientras veía al pobre peli rosa tratando de parar la hemorragia- Ven, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería- Murmuro molesta mientras pescaba del brazo al chico

-Bueno parece que no soy el único que está sangrando- Dijo el chico con una pisca de preocupación a lo que Lucy ignoro completamente- Soy Natsu

-¿Y a mí que me importa?- Pregunto Lucy mientras entraba a la enfermería

-Pues pensé que te importaba el nombre del chico al cual le rompiste la nariz- Dijo burlón

La rubia arrastro a Natsu a una de las camillas para sentarlo y acercarse al botiquín para sacer un paño y mojarlo para limpiarle la sangre en la nariz

-Yo que tú me preocupo de tus heridas, rubia- Dijo el chico viendo los nudillos de la rubia, se alejo un poco del peli rosa y se lavó las heridas y las vendo con extrema agilidad

-Lucy- Dijo de repente, Natsu la miro sin entender- mi nombre es Lucy-

El chico sonrió con todos sus dientes haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-¡Un placer, Luce!- Le dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas conquistadoras

-¡Que mi puto nombre es Lucy!- Gritó la chica mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de la mano y seguía limpiando la sangre de la nariz

Los dos estaban en un incómodo silencio, aunque Lucy era la más incómoda al ver lo cercano que estaba su rostro al de él.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no mejor lo dejo desangrándose en el suelo?!

-Luce…Suena más bonito, Suena a Luz- sonrió Natsu al ver las mejillas de la rubia sonrojadas

-Eres un bicho raro- murmuro Lucy mientras se alejaba al ver que la sangre ya no brotaba- ¡Listo! ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- al ver la mirada sorprendida del peli rosa agrego- Como disculpas por lo de tu nariz-

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-

* * *

><p><strong>Levy<strong>

_OMG! ¿DE VERDAD LE ROMPISTE LA NARIZ?!_ _¡¿De verdad te dijo Luce por qué sonaba a Luz?! ¡Waaaaa! ¡My girlfriend me está engañando! ¡Ya no soy el amor de mi rubiaaaa! xD_

Lucy suspiro pesadamente ¿De verdad su amiga tenía que ser tan escandalosa?, Solo le había golpeado con el saco de box y le había sangrado un poco, nada más

**Lucy:**

_Por Mavis, Lev, solo le golpee con el saco de box y trate de ser amable para que no me demandara : O, ya tuve esa clase de líos por dejar en el hospi a Loke y después a la zorra de pelo verde y el poli me dijo bien claro no iba hacer excepciones u.u, ademas ¡Solamente tu eres my Girlfriend! no te engañaría por nadie ¡My love solo te pertenece a ti y a nadie más xD! ¡Te amo mi chica de pelo azul! xD_

**Levy: **

_Kjkasjkasjaksj Aun me acuerdo como termino Celeste xD y para que decir la perrita de Karen aksjkasj, ¡La dejaste peor que compota! ¡Pareciera que hubiera asistido a un concierto de Gaj! xD ¡Yo tambien te amo solo a ti, Lu-chan, espero que pronto podamos casarnos y tener muchos hijos y un perrito con una casa a orilla del mar xD_

_Ya pero hablando en serio ¿A cuántos chicos y/o chicas les has roto la nariz por estar demasiado concentrada? _

**Lucy**

_A Cuatro…._

**Lucy:**

_¿El final del mensaje anterior el de casarnos y tener muchos hijos era para tu chica de pelo rubio (Lu-chan o sea Yop :P) o para Gazille? O.o :P_

**Levy: **

_Llegamos tarde a la University_

_P.D: O sea, obvio que a mi chica de pelo rubio :P :3_

_P.D2: Nos vemos, te amo tanto como al metro Girly :3_

**Lucy:**

_¡Mierda! ¡Nos vemos allá! _

_P.D: No te salvas igual no mas me tienees que decir que ondi con Gajeel _

_P.D2: Te amo tanto como a las arañas bañadas de queso fundido (Eso sono retorcido xD) Bye chica azul_

Lucy guardo rápidamente su celular en su bolso de cuero ecológico y quedo parada en el centro de la sala de estar

No debiera pero...

Pesco su laptop y se conecto a , solo echaría un vistazo...Total, siempre llegaba tarde a la U

**Wendy-chan**

_¡Eh Nee-chan! ¿Conociste a alguien?_

-¡Kyaaaaa!- Chilló Lucy con las mejillas de la vergüenza, sin ni siquiera leer completo el mensaje, lo haría mas tarde

-¡Callate Lucy-nee, estoy tratando de dormir ahora que la califa de nuestra vecina se calló! ¡Vete a la Universidad de una vez!- Se escucho un adorable voz de una de las habitaciones, su adorada hermana Michelle

-Lo siento Mich-chan, Chao- Grito mientras cerraba la laptop y bajaba las escaleras corriendo

Sip, era su típica vida de chica normal…

Ni ella se lo creía, nada de lo que rodeaba era normal

No tenían una pequeña peli azul amiga fanática de los libros Ero/Romántico/Calentones/Únicos

Ni una hermanita cibernetica que adoraba con toda su alma

Ni una hermanastra que era su razón de vivir, su fuerza

No la habían amenazado por casi matar a tu Ex y a su zorra novia por llamarte arrastrada, hija de puta

Porque no todas las chicas conocían a –su posible marido- un chico buenisimo en una clase de box en el gimnasio

Por eso y mucho más ella era especial

* * *

><p><strong>Pueeeees ¡Happy B-day Ai-chan!, Bueno se que es mañana pero no tendré mucho tiempo por que voy a la casa d mi suegra (Heeeelp Meeee!)<strong>

**aksjakjskd Tu la otra vez me preguntaste como conocí a Sebi, pues fue más o menos así :P, lo sé soy una casca rabias xD**

**Pues, espero que lo pases muy bien en tu día y que cumplas muchos mas, te adoro nena y te mereces mucho tan solo por aguantar mis locuras**

**Seba tambien te desea muchas felicidades y dice que estas un año más vieja xD**

**Te adoro montones chiquitita ¿entiendes?, espero un día tener la maravillosa oportunidad de conocerte :3**

**Te-Adoro-Peque :3**

**Y a los demas que lo leyeron ¡Muchas gracias! :D**


End file.
